


Counting Bodies like Sheep

by nightworldwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Canon - Video Game, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lucas Baker is a vibe, Dark, Drowning, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Horror, I mean... there's kind of a story, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Lucas Baker - Freeform, Lucas is nasty but I can't get enough of him, Oops, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Resident Evil 7, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Survival Horror, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Kink, don't come at me pls, i tried to tag everything lmao, res evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightworldwitch
Summary: Lydia's game of truth or dare goes a little wrong (or a little right ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ) when she stumbles onto the baker residence and runs into a certain someone...(This fic gets kinda dark, fair warning. It's Lucas Baker, what do you expect? Don't come at me if it's not your thing!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao my first fic on this site and I'm already elbow deep in smut. The shame of it... Anyways, hope you guys like this little story and if you ever have any requests feel free to reach out to me! I was listening to "Pet" by A Perfect Circle while writing this if you're one of those who likes to soundtrack your reading experience ❤️⚰️

Lydia trudged through the dense thicket with annoyed grunts of profanity. Her black boots were already coated with mud from the swampy ground beneath her feet and she could fill the beginning swell of a few mosquito bites on her leg. Louisiana didn’t screw around when it came to nature and Dulvey was such a backroad little hick town that it was even worse. Stupid friends with their stupid dares, she knew they were probably still laughing to themselves back at the car.

It was her 19th birthday so of course they had to play a little truth or dare, drinking cheap beer at their off-road hangout wouldn’t be the same without it. But _now_ had probably not been the best time to choose dare, considering all the rumors flying around about this haunted mansion that was way out in the bayou… She was the dare master though, so there was no turning back.

“Shit!” Lydia’s foot caught on something lying on the forest floor and she went flying forward, landing on her hands and knees in the dirt. She huffed in annoyance, wiping her dirty, scratched up hands on her black skirt. When she turned around, searching for the culprit behind her clumsiness, all that she found was twigs and fallen branches.

She rolled her eyes at herself, continuing the trek forward. It was the last week of summer before they all headed off to college, dead leaves crunched beneath her boots and her breath came in white puffs in the cold evening air. Finally, she reached a clearing in the swampy wasteland, and in the clearing stood a derelict old house. The wood was damp with rot and the windows had been boarded up. Broken stairs led up to a porch where the front door was ajar and the whole area smelled like a musty old attic. Lydia wrinkled her nose at the smell, trying to put on a tough act as she stalked up to the house. Inwardly, she was regretting making the journey out here alone. She could feel the isolation around her, pressing.

The forest had become eerily quiet and the sound of her own heartbeat pounding in her ears seemed to be the theme song for this adventure. Lydia swallowed thickly, hurrying up the steps to the porch and stepping over the gaps where some boards had fallen through. She let out a long breath. I’m at the front door, she thought, just get in and get out. As long as you can describe one room to them, you’re off the hook. She found her resolve again at the thought of Jenny and Caroline laughing at her for chickening out. One last glance over her shoulder and then she reached forward, pushing the door open the rest of the way.

It was dark inside, the only light coming through the cracks in the broken windows. Lydia stepped over the threshold, the old wood creaking beneath her foot, and then clicked on the little flashlight keychain that hung from her car keys. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she could see down the long hallway ahead of her. An antique dresser stood at the end and to the right of that was another door. Faded family pictures hung framed along the wall and boxes were stacked in the corners. Lydia bit her tongue to not turn and run, forcing herself instead to calmly walk to the next room, which happened to be the kitchen.

It was quaint, for an abandoned house that stunk of rotting food and old wood. There was a dining room table with a big soup pot on top, even a microwave stood on one of the countertops by the fridge. She went over to investigate the fridge, hoping maybe she could find a bottle of 80-year-old Coca Cola to show her friends.

Before she could open the fridge door there was a thud behind her in another room. Lydia spun around, wide eyed. It had sounded like the front door closing and the thought sent a chill up her spine. Her heart started pounding again, thudding loudly in her ears. She looked around in a panic, trying to find somewhere to hide. It could be anybody. It could be squatters or some psycho tweaker and either way, she decided she’d rather not introduce herself.

The best bet was underneath the table. Lydia crouched down quickly, crawling between the chairs and then resituating them as best she could, to hide herself. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest, facing the entry to the hallway. Bugs skittered across the floor at her feet and she shuddered in disgust.

Then, footsteps. Coming her way.

Closer and closer. Someone was making their way down the hall in a hurry.

She wanted to squeeze her eyes shut but survival instinct forced her to keep them open. The footsteps were just around the corner, Lydia held her breath.

A pair of dark denim clad knees came into view, covered in dirt and what looked like dried paint. His black sneakers were nearly worn out and just as dirty as the rest of what Lydia _could _see of him. Tweaker, she thought.

He strode into the room, slamming something down hard onto the dining table on his way by, causing Lydia to jump at the noise and her foot to bump into one of the chairs. Everything went still, then. She clamped her hand over her mouth to silence any noise of terror she might make. The man stopped dead in his tracks, right at the head of the table. It was as if she could feel his gaze boring through the flowery tablecloth and straight through the wood.

Silence.

She could hear him sniff.

Before she could even think that was strange, he was kneeling down, pushing the chairs aside and Lydia was scrambling backwards. His face was shadowed by a dark blue hoodie he wore up, but she could see the hard line of his jaw and the rough stubble on his cheek. His thin lips stretched into a manic gin once their eyes met. Hers, wide and terrified. His, bright with joy.

“Weeeelll, weeelll, wellll!” His accent was thick and syrupy, but the sound of his voice was far less terrifying than she had expected. Lydia almost breathed a sigh of relief. Until his thin, long fingers wrapped around her bony ankle and yanked her forward harshly. She fell back, the back of her head slamming into the linoleum. Lucas dragged her out from under the table, her skirt riding up around her hips as he did.

“Whaduh we have here?!” He was giggling which turned into maniacal laughter when she started screaming and fighting, thrashing against him. Lydia swung her fists and kicked at him, screaming at the top of her lungs. But he was too fast and too strong, in a matter of seconds he had both her wrists pinned above her head with only one of his hands. The other hand clamped over her mouth to silence her screams. Lydia was panting through her nose, trembling as he leaned down so close to her face that she could feel his stubble scrape against her own cheek. One knee was resting against her hip, the other between her thighs, causing his jean clad thigh to rub against her panties. His breath was hot against her skin. Spearmint and something else, maybe old soda.

“Now, now, now sweetie,” his lips were against her ear, “Yew keep quiet less yew want ma finding out aboutcha and then yew’ll be in fer a reeeal shit show!”

Lucas snickered to himself and Lydia’s eyes blurred with tears. She had no idea what he meant but if he was saying _it_ was bad, and he was bad, then _it_ had to be terrible. She nodded slowly, tears spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

“I been needin’ a new test dummy anyways.” Lucas took his hand off Lydia’s mouth and then stood up, roughly pulling her up with him. Before she could protest, he was dragging her through the house, a crying mess behind him, his fingertips digging bruises into her arm. Lucas kicked open the back door that squealed on its hinges, bumping Lydia as it swung closed again. The back of the house was a whole different story. It backed up to a big mansion that was across a huge yard. On one side was what looked like a broken-down barn and on the other was a trailer home with a garden chair in the front. She could hear voices in the distance and the stench of rotting meat was almost overwhelming.

This area felt much more alive and the sense of dread that overcame Lydia was suffocating, it made her stomach turn in knots. The trailer home even had lights on inside, as did the mansion, and Lydia swore she could see someone in the upstairs window. It looked like a little girl, staring down at them.

Lucas was now leading her across the yard by the back of her neck, like a dog. Lydia kept looking back at him nervously. She was past the point of asking herself if this was really happening and was now trying to figure out what he had in mind. The barn was where he led her, punching numbers into a keypad on the door. A metal wall slid open and Lucas shoved her inside, pushing her down the metal framed hallway. The sound of the sliding door slamming closed behind them felt like the sealing of her fate and Lydia thought her knees might give out, fear bubbling up again in the form of silent sobs.

“Ya know I coulda jus killed ya there,” Lucas said, seeming a lot more relaxed now that they were inside of the barn. “Yer lucky…”

“Oh really? You call this lucky?” Lydia snapped, regaining some of her natural confidence. She figured if she was gonna die she might as well be a bitch about it. Lucas just giggled, giving her neck a little squeeze. He led her past doors like the one they came through and up a flight of stairs. The deeper they went into his lair, the more fearful she became.

“Ya, yer fuckin’ lucky it was me who found ya! Could’ve been my pops an well, let’s jus say yew wouldn’t’ve even made it this far.” He snickered at that last part and Lydia rolled her eyes, cut short by him shoving her forward into a room that looked straight out of a sci-fi movie. Desks topped by computers wrapped around the whole room. Though she could tell which one he preferred by the amount of soda cans and chip bags strewn around the desktops, and the one worn old computer chair in front, that had springs dangling out the bottom of it.

“Home suhweeeet home!” Lucas threw her on the ground roughly, then walked over and slumped down in the computer chair, turning towards the computer and leaving her in lonely silence as he pulled up a video surveillance feed. Lydia crawled up from the floor, wincing at the pain in her hip from where she’d landed. She chose to sit on a stool in the corner, looking around the room. There were no windows and only one door, the one they came through, which was controlled by the same keypad as seemingly all the doors in the barn. 

Currently, her outlook was bleak.

Lydia glanced over at Lucas, he seemed pretty distracted, this could be her chance. A pair of scissors lay on the table next to her and quickly she reached for it, hiding it up the sleeve of her sweater. Lucas hummed to himself and Lydia’s eyes darted back to him.

“W-what are you doing?” She asked, unable to hide the tremor in her voice. What was he waiting for? His ignoring her was more unsettling than the alternative, she thought.

“I’m watchin’sum silly little rat try an solve one of muh puzzles…” He didn’t spare her a glance, talking at the monitor. Lydia’s brow furrowed at that. Puzzle? What did he mean?

“Can I watch?” She was genuinely curious now and scooted her stool in a little closer. Lucas turned to her, face splitting into a wide grin. She winced at the way his eyes glinted under the shadow of his hood.

“Wellll, of course sweetcheeks! Why don’tcha come take a seat on daddy’s lap?” Lucas leaned back in his seat with his legs spread lewdly as he patted his thigh for her to come over. Lydia eyed his lap and then stared back at him, the look he was giving her making her feel like she didn’t really have a choice. Hesitantly she stood, slowly walking over to him, pulling at the hem of her skirt on the way over. She cursed herself for wearing the short one that day.

Before she could make it over, Lucas reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her into his lap with a bruising grip. She squealed when he harshly ground her down against his lap so she would feel his hard length beneath her. Lucas snickered and then shoved forward so they were facing the monitor again, and so Lydia could see the screen.

“Watch.” His voice was soft in her ear and one of his hands left her hip to snake up the front of her body, grazing her breast on the way and making her breath hitch in her throat. His long boney fingers wrapped around her neck and Lydia was starting to shake again, frightened by the vulnerable position he had her in.

On the screen there was a man standing in front of what looked like a birthday cake. Lucas reached over and turned the volume up, so she could hear the man’s crying and begging. He was reaching forward with a match to light the candles and once he had, the lights in the puzzle room went out.

The cake exploded sending the man flying backwards and making Lydia jump in Lucas’s lap, who just giggled excitedly and gave her hip, that he was still holding, a squeeze. The man screamed in agony his skin was burned by the explosion. Lydia gasped when the puzzle room went up in flames, his screams increasing in volume as he crawled across the floor, begging for Lucas to let him go.

Lucas’s giggle turned into hysterical laughter at the sight of the man being consumed in flames, his body shaking with mirth at the sight. Lydia’s eyes were wide in horror as she watched him burn, no longer screaming. He must be dead, she thought.

“Wasn’t that quite the show! Woo wee, gets ya all hot and bothered!” Lucas let go of her throat and his hand dropped to her legs, his large hand nearly enveloping her thigh as his fingers massaged into her skin.

“W-wait… Please” Lydia stammered, squirming in his hold. His hand was tracing up her inner thigh, farther and farther.

“Mmmm… I like hearin’ yuh beg like that.” His voice was edged with arousal, rough and gravely. His hand ghosted beneath the hem of her skirt and then his tongue was licking a hot stripe along the side of her neck. Lydia moaned softly, still staring wide eyed at the monitor and battling with the crashing waves of shame, fear, and arousal. Lucas’s fingers brushed against the damp front of her panties and he hissed between his teeth, feeling the moisture there.

“N-no! Please!” Lydia pushed back against him, clamping her thighs shut around his hand which just made Lucas laugh, “I’m… I’m a virgin.”

Lucas stopped mid-laughter and then grabbed her again lifting her from his lap as if she weighed nothing and turning her around, so that she was straddling his hips. Lydia was taken aback by his strength, her hands coming to rest on his chest to balance herself.

“Yer fuckin’ with me.” He was staring at her hard. For once his hood was pushed back and she could actually see his face which was gaunt and starved, and the dark circles beneath his eyes looked as if he hadn’t slept for months. But it was his eyes that made her blood turn cold. Such a bright icy blue it almost looked as if they were glowing and the way he was staring at her was predatory, feral.

“Answer me.” Lucas growled, he reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back and making her cry out in pain. Lydia’s eyes filled with tears, her hands flying back instinctually to grab at his wrists, clawing at his skin.

“I am!” She cried out but his grip only tightened. Her scalp was burning and making her head pound, hair knotted around his fingers.

“Yer what?!” He jerked her head back again, forcing a choked sob from her lips.

“I’m a virgin!”

Lucas let go of her hair and Lydia’s head fell forward, tears streaming down her cheeks. His hands came to rest atop her thighs again, the callouses on his fingers harsh against her soft skin.

“Got-damn! Ain’t I jus the luckiest bastard!” Lucas hollered, spinning them around in his desk chair, “Well sheit, I don’ even know where ta begin now!”

Once he stopped spinning Lydia took advantage of his distraction and slid the scissors out of her sweater sleeve and into her palm, gripping the handle tightly. This could be her only chance. In one swift motion she threw all her weight forward, stabbing the blade of the scissors into the side of his neck with such force it knocked them both backwards and out of the chair.

Lucas went sprawling on his back, blood spurting from his neck where the scissors were still lodged. Lydia got a face full of thick spraying blood and landed half on top of Lucas and half on the floor. Without a second thought she went scrambling towards the door, her hand slipping in blood and she almost fell again⸻ but crawled away from Lucas, who was choking on his own blood. Wet gargling sounds took the form of words behind her and just before she reached the door a slick hand grabbed her ankle, hard.

“Fuhgin bith!” He coughed out the words, blunt nails digging into her bones.

Lydia screamed as he dragged her back towards him, her hands grabbing wildly at nothing. Lucas crawled up the length of her body and then flipped her over, ignoring the way she screamed and hit at him. His hand found her throat, squeezing until Lydia’s muscles tensed against his grip, eyes bulging from the lack of oxygen. Her mouth opened and closed in a silent scream as he leaned over her, blood dripping into her mouth as he panted heavily, glaring at her with a look that could rival the devil.

“I try ta be nith nd this is wha I geth!” His voice gurgled around the metal rod and with his free hand Lucas reached up and ripped the scissors from his neck, causing a fresh torrent of blood to pour over Lydia’s face.

Her vision was beginning to blur with dark spots and Lydia’s hands fell limply at her sides. Lucas growled in frustration and let up on her throat. She gulped a deep breath, the oxygen burning in her lungs as she coughed hoarsely, and before fully even getting her breath back she was reaching for the scissors on the floor beside them. Lucas snatched her wrist up with ease, grinning down at her with teeth full of blood.

Right before her eyes the wound was closing up, the blood reduced to a mere trickle.

“Yew dunno who yer fuckin’ with!” He practically screamed in her face, lifting her up by the neck and slamming her head back against the wood floor.

“An here I was feelin’ nice today,” he let go of her throat “didn’t realize yew’d be sucha bitch about it!”

Lucas backhanded her with the force of a punch, Lydia thought her bones might have split with the strength of it. Her face was throbbing, cheek already swelling with a dark bruise, and she could taste blood on her lips. If it was his or hers, she wasn’t sure. All she could think about right then was how this man had just healed a deadly wound in a matter of minutes as if it were only a scratch.

“Usually they go allll soft on me,” his grin only widened when Lydia started struggling beneath him again, “Usually they’re all, Nooo Lucas puhleaseeee! Noooo Lucas, nawt my fingerrrss!” His voice was high pitched and hysterical. Lydia clawed at his face with her free hand, thrashing her body around to try and throw him off her. Lucas grunted when her nails found purchase against his jaw, drawling blood as she raked them across his skin. He faltered for a moment when trying to pin her other wrist down, almost losing his balance.

Finally, Lucas slammed her wrist down beside her head, his thigh coming to rest between her thighs as he regained his balance. Amid the chaos, Lydia felt the friction of his thigh rubbing between her legs. The denim of his jeans rough against the thin fabric of her skirt, she couldn’t resist the sweet moan that left her, heartbeat throbbing between her legs when his thigh pressed harder against her.

Lucas stopped, still holding Lydia’s wrists down by her head. They started at each other for a moment, both in shock, although for different reasons. Lydia shifted nervously, regretting it when her skirt rode up a bit from the movement, removing another barrier between her and his thigh. She was silently berating herself for being turned on in such a horrifying moment of life or death. Lucas smirked, as if hearing her thoughts.

“I guess yew weren’t lyin’, huh?” Pointedly he leaned down into her, nudging her skirt up the rest of the way and pressing his firm thigh flush against her panties. She could feel the moisture down there, the way the fabric stuck to her slick skin. The pulse of fear had now settled in between her legs and almost felt good at that point. Lucas hummed approvingly, flexing his grip on her wrists. Lydia whimpered and lifted her hips up to feel the drag of friction. Though part of her was still resisting the ‘fuck it’ part was winning.

At least I won’t die a virgin, she thought, looking up at him timidly. Something flashed in his eyes when she tilted her hips up again, something she hadn’t seen in him yet.

Without warning Lucas jumped up, dragging her by her wrists over to the desk and rekindling the fear of death in her heart. He ripped open one of the desk drawers, fumbling around for something while he dodged her kicks and ignored her shouts for him to let her go. His grip on her wrists was bone breaking.

“Ah-ha!” He turned to her with something metal dangling in his hand, another sadistic grin on his face.

Handcuffs. Lydia swallowed thickly, frozen in place.

“Now, be ah good girl nd don’t move.” In a flash he had one of her wrists handcuffed, looping the chain around the metal leg of the desk before capturing her other wrist and then snapping the cuff closed. Lucas stood back, admiring his handywork as Lydia tried to pull on the desk. It wouldn’t budge.

“Well ain’t this a fuckin’ sight,” Lucas snickered to himself and then nudged her knees apart with the toe of his sneaker, kneeling between her legs once again. Fresh tears streamed down Lydia’s cheeks, feeling the helplessness of her situation in full now that her hands were locked up.

Lucas was looking up at her in a way she imagined a wolf to look before it tore apart a deer. She shuddered involuntarily. His touch was surprisingly soft as he lifted her skirt, flipping the fabric back to reveal her light blue panties. He traced his thumb along the white lace trim and down her hip, Lydia’s breath caught in her throat, his fingers dipped between her thighs.

“Bein’ helpless getcha all worked up?” His voice was low, and he didn’t take his eyes off the spot where his thumb was rubbing against her clit. Wet seeping through the thin fabric onto his finger.

“Guess that answers it.” He murmured, playing with the wetness there.

Lydia moaned in response, desperate for more. Sure, she’d messed around with a few of the boys at her high school, but nothing like this. They had all been clumsy and came too quick. She felt more turned on now than she’d ever been in her life, and the danger that came along with it only made it better.

Lydia’s legs trembled when he finally pushed her panties aside, the cool air hitting her slick skin made her bite her lip. Lucas let out a sharp exhale and licked his lips, the dark circles under his eyes looked even more pronounced in the dimly lit room.

“Dayum baby, sure you ain’t a gawdamn angel?” He leaned forward and before Lydia could wiggle away his hands grabbed her hips, holding her still as he pressed his tongue flat against her pussy. Licking between the smooth lips from the bottom to the top and flicking his tongue against the sensitive nub there. Lydia cried out, her legs kicking out but only spreading her thighs farther apart. He buried his face in her sex, licking and sucking against the bare flesh, and shoving his tongue as deep inside her as he could get. Groaning at the taste of her.

Lydia strained against the handcuffs, grinding against his mouth. The hum of laughter from Lucas vibrated shockwaves of pleasure into her that were almost too much to bear, she threw her head back, crying out as he nipped at her clit. Sweet flash of pain bringing her closer to her end.

“L-Lucassss…” She moaned, throwing her legs over his shoulders and locking her ankles behind his head.

Lydia felt frantic, sweat sliding down between her breasts underneath her sweater. Tension was winding tighter deep inside her, a hot point that was burning brighter with every flick of Lucas’s tongue. His grip was crushing on her hips as he fucked his tongue into her tight wet heat. Her whole body seized up, thighs squeezing around his head only spurring Lucas on. The scratch of his stubble rubbing her soft skin red. One last playful nip from him and she screamed, high-pitched and unrestrained. Lydia’s whole body shook with the force of her orgasm, whimpering and seizing up through the last electric shocks of pleasure before she fell limp. Her head fell against her arm, hair plastered to her forehead with sweat.

Lucas rose from between her legs, face glistening with the evidence of her gushing arousal, shit eating grin like a cat who’d just caught a poor little mouse. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of her juices.

“Well sheit, I think I might just hafta keep yew around.” Lucas sat back, giving her a view of the large erection straining against his jeans. It looked big. Lydia shuddered at the thought, the haze of pleasure slowly dissipating. She pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to put distance between them.

“Oh I ain’t done with yew yet, we’re jus gettin’ started.” Lucas lunged forward and crushed his lips against hers, forcing Lydia to taste herself on his lips. He bit down on her lip till she gasped, taking the chance to slide his tongue in her mouth and deepen the kiss. Lydia was breathless, trying to keep up with his violent pace. Lucas pulled back and smirked when she unconsciously followed after him for more. He grabbed her face between his thumb and fingers, tilting her face up so she had to look at him.

“Yer mine now… an I’m gonna ruin you fer ‘nyone else.”


	2. Nobody Loves You Like I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Why am I this way like, help lmao
> 
> This chapter contains graphic depictions of abuse and violence, and sexual violence, and that dark sh*t... You know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

Lydia awoke to a pounding headache. The sofa beneath her was rough green canvas, covered in suspicious stains and with stuffing leaking from one of the cushions. She propped herself up, groaning from how stiff her muscles felt from the awkward couch nap. How the fuck did I get here? She thought, looking around the room. Two desks stood across from her, against the wall. Topped with computers and empty boxes, and bags of junk food.

“Yew awake yet?!”

At the sound of his voice it all came rushing back. Bile rushed up the back of her throat and suddenly she was hunched over, vomiting all over the hardwood floor. Lucas walked in the room, then stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of Lydia puking her brains out. He wrinkled his nose, the pungent smell of bile filling the room.

“Gawdammit what the fuck was that for? I ain’t even shown yew nothin’ scary yet!” Lucas was grumbling as he walked over, apparently irritated by the inconvenience. He yanked Lydia up by her arm, dragging her off the couch. She narrowly avoided the puddle of vomit, scrambling to keep up with him as he pulled her into the other room.

“P-p-please, Lucas, let me go h-home…” Her voice came out in short stuttering sobs and she yelped when he jerked her forward harshly. Lucas dragged her down the hallway, past a cage door that when she looked inside, she recognized it as the birthday room and couldn’t help but wonder if that poor man’s body was still in there. Before she could think too long Lucas heaved her up and dumped her into a porcelain clawfoot tub, reaching out to turn the rusted nozzle. Warmish water sprayed from the faucet, slowly filling the tub and causing Lydia’s skirt to balloon up beneath the water. She pushed it down and timidly pulled her knees to her chest.

“Now listen,” Lucas dropped down on his knees beside the tub and Lydia turned her head to the wall. He practically snarled like a dog at that and then roughly grabbed her chin, jerking her head back so she was forced to look at him.

“This could either go reeeal good or reeeal bad for ya,” his fingers dug into her jaw, “but I feel that yew an I have a special kinda connection, considering the whole ‘me being your first’ thing. So, if yuh wanna stay breathin’ yuh better start listenin’ like a good little girl an stop pissin’ me off.” With the last part Lucas let her go, reaching over to turn the faucet off before water could start spilling over the sides of the tub. Lydia took a shuddering breath and then looked up to meet his eyes again. In the flickering florescent light of the bathroom Lucas looked like a horror movie villain, dark hood pulled up and long bony fingers gripping the edge of the tub. Those long fingers…

“Wh-what do you want from me?” Lydia tugged at the sleeve of her sweater which felt heavy from the water weight. The whole world felt heavy on her right now. She sniffled quietly.

“My damned mama’s been buggin’ me about bringin’ a lady home… An then yew came along an I ain’t one ta say no to a tight piece of tail sooo⸻” Lucas shrugged his bony shoulders, scratching at the stubble on his jaw.

“You want me to be… your girlfriend?” Lydia looked at him dumbfounded. Is he fucking kidding? She thought. Lucas grinned at her and she shrunk back to the corner of the tub, chin resting on her knees. This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, thiscantbehappeningthiscantbehappening, Lydia’s thoughts were chanting. She wanted to scream and run or punch Lucas. But doing any of that would probably get _her_ punched, or worse, and she knew it. 

“I suppose, if yer the old-fashioned type,” he giggled hysterically and then leaned forward, closing the distance between them till he was almost inches from her face. “Ya wanna be daddy’s girl?”

“You’re disgusting!” Lydia spat at him, rising so quickly from the tub that a wave of water went flying over Lucas, successfully drenching him and the whole floor. Before she could step out of the tub, he grabbed her wrist, the expression on his face beyond fury, and pulled her back down. Lydia shrieked when she fell back int the tub, banging her elbow hard on the curved side. His eyes looked like they might pop out of their head his glare was so fierce.

“Guess I’ll hafta teach yuh a fuckin’ lesson then!” Lucas’s free hand came down on her chest and with one last panicky gulp of air⸻ Lydia was under the water. She kicked and thrashed, water sloshing violently in the tub as he held her down. His face was a blur above her, but she could see the manic grin and hear the muffled sound of his laughter. No matter how she struggled everything was too slippery to grab for help. The room was getting darker, fading around the edges as she began to black out, her lungs burning for oxygen. But Lucas pulled her up just before she could drift to sweet oblivion.

His hand was wrapped in the front of her sweater, holding her upright as she coughed and sputtered, trying to regain her senses. Lucas dragged her out of the bath and onto the dingy knitted rug.

“Now say yer fuckin’ sorry!”

Lydia cried as Lucas jerked her up violently, as if he could shake the sorry’s out of her. He raised his other hand, ready to slap her, and Lydia screamed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She was crying and screaming, cowering from his raised hand like a beaten dog.

“Sorry what?!” He kept his hand up, still threatening.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry d-daddy!”

Lucas let her go and stood up, grabbing a towel off the rack on the wall and throwing it on her.

“See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?!” He was muttering profanities as he stomped out of the room, leaving Lydia alone in the bathroom. Lucas practically punched the bedroom door open and walked over to his desk, slumping down in one of the computer chairs with a sigh. He always got irritable when he didn’t get his way.

Lydia was working at drying her clothes to distract herself, tears burning her flushed cheeks as she sobbed silently, but soon came to realize it was no use. She was soaked to the bone and her clothes would need to air dry. Reluctantly she stood, unzipping her skirt and letting it fall from her hips where it pooled around her ankles. Next went the sweater, then the bra, then her panties. She hung her clothes neatly from the shower rod, shivering against the cold air.

He’s fucking insane, she thought. No, that was an understatement. Her throat still ached from choking on water and her hands wouldn’t stop shaking. The light in the bathroom flickered and Lydia felt a chill of fear.

If there was going to be any chance for her surviving, she knew she’d have to get on Lucas’s good side. Lydia picked up the damp towel and wrapped it around her body, clutching it close as she ventured out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Lucas sat. He didn’t turn or even flinch when she came in the room, and Lydia shuddered when she noticed he was watching another live taping of some poor victim. You don’t have any other choice, she told herself mentally, hoping that it would make her feel a little less disgusted with what she was about to do. 

Lucas ignored her when she walked over and sat back down on the scratchy green sofa behind him. Lydia felt a pang of guilt over his silence and then scolded herself for having any kind of soft feelings at all for her psychotic captor. But she couldn’t help it. With a sigh she laid back on the couch, eyes closed, and let the towel fall to the side. Her nipples stiffened at the cool air and she shivered in delight at the sensation. A good distraction. Her hand slowly moved down the front of her body and came to rest between her thighs. Gently, she parted the smooth, delicate folds there and slipped her middle finger down, rubbing slow, teasing circles against her clit. Lydia hissed at the spark of pleasure that started low in her belly, warmth spreading from her core and outwards through her body.

“L-Lucasss… Daddy…” She moaned, breathless as her fingers quickened their pace. Lydia opened her eyes, looking timidly to the where Lucas was sitting, and half-gasped half-moaned at the sight of him starting intently back at her while palming at the hard length straining against his pants. His hood was up, shadowing his face, but she could still see when his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

The old lamp next to the couch cast a yellow glow across her naked body and Lydia let her leg fall off the edge, giving Lucas a better view as she dipped a finger inside. Even she was surprised by how turned on her body was. The little voice in the back of her head was still chanting about how wrong this was but now she didn’t care to listen, chasing that heartbeat of pleasure was too enticing. Especially now that she’d had a taste of what it was like with someone.

Lydia kept her eyes locked on Lucas, tugging her lower lip between her teeth as she slowly worked her one finger in and out of her tight pussy. Her was body tingling at the way he watched her. So commanding and feral.

“D-daddy I need you…” Lydia moaned, the wet sound of her fucking herself filling the room and making her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Before she could blink, Lucas was across the room, pushing her hand away and dragging up so she was sitting with her ass hanging off the edge of the sofa. He spread her legs even wider, taking a moment to revel in the sight of her sweet dripping folds. He dragged his thumb down her clit, massaging at the now oversensitive bud and causing her legs to shake. Lydia bit her hand to try and keep quiet, her whole being alight with the feeling of being laid out before him and the way he was touching her making her almost lose her mind with lust.

“Guess I’m gonna hafta show ya how to do it like a big girl huh?” Without breaking eye contact Lucas buried two of his long fingers knuckle deep inside her soaked pussy, grinning when she winced and whimpered in pain at the burning stretch, He slowly began pumping his fingers in and out, and then forced a third finger in, making Lydia cry out.

“It’s too much! I-I can’t!” She went to grab his hand to try and stop the friction. Lucas snatched her wrist with free hand and pinned it down against her thigh, giving her a warning look as he kept fingerfucking her, now a little faster and each thrust a little deeper.

“If yuh can’t keep those hands to yourself I’ll hafta lock ‘em up again dolly, unless you’d like that.” Lucas smirked when she stopped squirming and took a shuddering breath, trying to relax. It did help though, and soon she felt her muscles starting to relax, the stab of pain replaced by pulsating pleasure that became addicting. A lewd groan of need left her lips and for a moment she couldn’t even believe it was her own voice, it had sounded so animalistic. But it felt so good and she wanted, no, needed more.

“A-another…” She whimpered, straining her thighs wider. Lucas’s expression was smug, his fingers sliding in and out with ease now.

“Another what? Hmmm?” Lucas knew he’d won but couldn’t resist the game, not that Lydia minded.

“Another finger, daddy. Pleaseee!” Her voice was high pitched and desperately she tried to lift her hips and get the angle deeper, rubbing right against that sweet bundle of nerves that made her cry out with no restraint.

“Bet yer real sorry now for back talkin’, huh?” Lucas was four fingers deep now, using his thumb to rub her clit as he fucked into her hard, the squelching sounds of her wet pussy clenching around his fingers were shamefully loud. Her walls fluttered around his hand, squeezing tighter as she got closer to the edge. He was bringing his fingers out to the tips and shoving them back in rough, her pussy trying to pull him in deeper each time. 

“You love gettin’ yer tight little pussy stretched like this? Like bein’ my little fuck toy?” Lucas licked his lips at the sight of her cunt spasming around his hand as he pushed deeper into her, his palm glistening with her gushing wet. His words sent her over the edge and with a shriek of “daddy” and practically arching her back off the couch and collapsing onto the floor, Lydia tumbled over the edge of pleasure. Orgasming so hard she swore she blacked out for a second, the only thing in the universe was the vibration of pleasure coursing through her body.

Lucas pulled his hand back with a slick _pop _and instantly went to licking them clean, groaning at the sweet taste of her. Once her heart had almost stopped hammering against her chest, Lydia opened her eyes, laughing at the sight of him sucking on his fingers.

“Whaaa?” He looked at her like a deer in the headlights and she had to admit, it was cute.

She decided not to reply, saving herself the embarrassment of saying something stupid, and instead crawled back up on the couch. Legs shaking and whole body warm and cozy from the afterglow of her orgasm she curled up, humming contentedly. She let her eyes slip closed, the ache in her body was delicious and she felt some kind of safe, if that was even the right word, with Lucas being near. For just a moment she could forget she’d been kidnapped by some psycho and her face was probably on the side of a milk carton somewhere, and that her family was probably torn apart over her disappearance. For now, she could put her mind at ease.

That was until the morning…. When Lucas would tell her that he’d decided he wanted her to meet his family.


End file.
